Mountain Hiking
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: So Akane decides to take Unit One to mountain-hiking. Ginoza wonders why she's way too kind towards the Enforcers. Kagari wants to ride a funicular. The others are just normal. Of course, an accident is also part of hiking - which is, falling down a five-meter-deep mountain pit. Two of them, actually, experiences it. [My first Psycho-Pass fic. Now a two-shot. Slight GinAka.]
1. Chapter 1

___AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: I rewrote this chapter a little, and I added a second chapter, since two reviewers wanted it. Haha. Thank you, guest reviewer and __Destinies Entwined____! Though it took me longer to think about the continuation. Heheh._

* * *

**__****[At A Bullet Train Station Platform]**

Much to Ginoza's ___displeasure_, Akane invited him, _all _of the Enforcers of Unit One and the blonde lab analyst to a nature-walk adventure when they all finally had their days-off.

Ginoza wondered why Akane was still too friendly with the Enforcers – latent criminals, when he just told her to draw a line between their relationship. (Besides that, he had another reason... She should have only invited him. And him, only.)

He suppressed a cough as he tried to get rid of that idiotic thought. His right eye twitched.

Anyways, on their vacation, Akane planned to take a trip to Mount Takao to experience mountain-hiking. It was a rare kind of vacation those days, since people lived in the world full of technology, making them distant from nature. Akane chose this type of vacation for a change.

"Nee, Akane-chan," Kagari called, putting his hands behind his head, making him look relaxed. "Is it all right for your pocket? I mean, trips are expensive and all... And you don't have much money, right? Er-"

"-I-it's all right," Akane interrupted. "I got my money from my parents as an early birthday 'gift', and I decided to treat you all to a trip different from others..."

"Come to think of it... It's your birthday the day after tomorrow... Happy birthday, Tsunemori-kanshikan," Kougami greeted.

"Happy birthday, Tsunemori," Ginoza greeted, too.

"_Ara, ara... _Happy birthday, Akane-chan~"

"Thank you, Kougami-san. Ginoza-san. Karanomori-san," Akane said, smiling. (Ginoza had to suppress even the faintest blush.)

"So, money is being used as gifts, too?" Kagari pondered out loud.

"It's because the givers wanted to let the receivers decide on what they want," Yayoi explained, still in her ever-cool demeanor. She closed her eyes.

"Isn't Ojou-chan thoughtful?" Masaoka commented. Akane awkwardly smiled. "Thank you for taking us out for a nature vacation, Ojou-chan." He gave a warm smile.

"It's all right, really..." she said, waving her hand and smiling awkwardly again.

The bullet train heading to their destination finally arrived.

* * *

**__****[At The Foot of Mount Takao]**

"_UWOOOH!_ This seems mighty difficult!" Kagari exclaimed, eying the peak of the mountain.

"Calm down. It's just five hundred ninety-nine meters," Kougami said in a monotone voice. Kagari made a scared face.

"Kou-chan! You're telling me to _calm down_ when that mountain is that _high_?!"

Ginoza put his index and middle fingers on his forehead, sighing.

"I want to ride that funicular!" Kagari wailed, pointing at a certain vehicle fifteen meters away that would help them climb up halfway. "Or take a rope-way ride! That's _WAY TOO HIGH_ for me! My knees would surely give up in five minutes!"

"Depends on what Ojou-chan wants us to do."

A chorus of grunts of agreement rang in the air, except for the wailing Enforcer, making the brunette look up at them, sweat-dropping. She adjusted her backpack.

"F-for a challenge... Let's climb all the way up...?" Akane said, uncertainty in her voice. Kagari pouted.

"B-but I wan-"

"Um..." Akane turned to the old Enforcer, paying the orange-haired Enforcer no attention. "Masaoka-san, can you-"

Masaoka chuckled, waving his hand. He knew that she was concerned about his old body, being a kind, considerate girl she was. "Don't worry, Ojou-chan. I'm still strong enough."

Ginoza suppressed an eye-roll by narrowing his dark-green eyes.

Hm, how many times did he have to suppress some acts...? Ah. Three times.

"W-well then... Shall we go now?"

"_AKANE-CHAN!" _Kagari wailed.

Everyone adjusted their bags excitedly – except for Kagari, who was still pouting like a child – and took their (first) step up the mountain, inhaling the fresh scent of nature (and a few monkey droppings, as well). Trekking poles, gripped tightly on their hands, stabbed the firm earth.

The Inspectors were behind the Enforcers and the lab analyst just to make sure that "no one would do something wrong". It was a must, wasn't it? Shion was beside Yayoi, as always. Masaoka and Kougami were at the front. Kagari was behind Kougami and in-front of Ginoza. Akane was a little behind her fellow Inspector.

Well, Kagari was trudging, noisily stepping on twigs, making them crack. Later on, he decided to take his pouting face off to avoid ruining the jolly mood of their adventure.

* * *

**__****[Halfway Up The Mountain]**

Ginoza held on to tree trunks, avoiding some of the mountain's dark pits which depths were unknown. He just hoped that his rubber shoes would withstand the friction between the ground and it, and the force his feet gave on it. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck.

Kougami seemed to be enjoying the trek, seemingly jumping over those pits and not holding on to anything. Kagari had to think that maybe he was a man living in the mountains in his past life (if it were ever real). He imagined his fellow Enforcer yelling like Tarzan – a man he just read about earlier while traveling as he researched things about the mountains. He didn't seem to sweat at all.

Akane was like Ginoza. Kagari was sweat-dropping. Yayoi and Shion were working as a team. Masaoka was a little like Kougami, but he was a little slower due to his old age. But still, Akane could see that he still had the strength.

They avoided pits, protruding roots, boulders and other obstacles. It was quite the exercise. Surprisingly, Kagari was still keeping up.

And, unfortunately, Ginoza fell down as he avoided a pit. His foot slipped on its edge. He mentally cursed his shoes, as well as how he poorly kept his balance.

_"Gaaah!" _(That was the his scream inside his head. In reality, he just grunted and felt a small heart-attack.)

And since Akane was just behind him, his bag hit her shoulder, making her lose balance, too, and fall down with him. Down the pit.

_"Aaaaaack!"_

___Bump. Bump. Dump._

* * *

**__****[Inside The Pit]**

_"____GINO!"_

_"____AKANE-CHAN!"_

_"____OJOU-CHAN! NOBUCHIKA!"_

_"____KANSHIKAN!"_

_"____TSUNEMORI-KANSHIKAN!"_

Those were some of the shouts of the Enforcers and the lab analyst.

Akane winced in pain and clutched the back of her head. "O-ouch..."

Ginoza gritted his teeth, clutching his forehead. "Ouch..."

As he clutched his forehead, he realized that his glasses fell off. And he couldn't find it in the semi-dark pit. There was no light that could make it glint. He looked around, only to lightly see, or rather feel Akane already sitting up. She was taking off her backpack, probably to get her flashlight.

They shouldn't have put the flashlight in their bags just in case...

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ginoza-san... I'll just get my flashlight..."

The male Inspector looked up. He estimated that the pit was four or five meters deep.

A silhouette of Kougami's head was above them, looking down them, clicking his tongue in dismay.

Ginoza sighed. He raised his left hand, checking his watch – his communication device. There was no signal, unfortunately. That was what he hated about going away from civilized society.

At last, Akane got her flashlight. She turned it on and pointed it slightly near Ginoza's face.

"Oh. Your glasses slipped off. Please wait..."

She moved her hand, trying to search for his glasses. She found it close to a protruding tree root, one-and-a-half feet away from the male Inspector. She also found both of their trekking poles lying close to it at a cross-formation.

"Thank you, Tsunemori."

He reached out and retrieved the glasses. He saw that it was already soiled, a little bit bent and scratched, making him sigh. He still cleaned it, anyway, with the hem of his shirt.

"You know what, Ginoza-san?" Akane suddenly said. He turned his head towards her, raising his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing!" she said, waving her hands a little hysterically.

Ginoza narrowed his eyes.

"Hm... You can ditch your glasses. You look quite...handsome...without them..." she muttered. A little loudly.

The male Inspector gaped. He _definitely _heard it. He felt blood rushing through the veins of his cheeks. Unusual of him. _Very _unusual of him.

"P-pardon...?"

Akane blinked repeatedly. "I-I sa-said n-nothing, g-Ginoza-san..."

Until brief realization came upon her.

___'D-did he hear what I s-said? Did I say it too loud?'_

They looked down, their fringes covering their eyes. They both felt their own Hues clouding up a little and their Crime Coefficients probably rising up. As well as their faces' temperatures.

* * *

___AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Ahaha. This sucks. *sulks* There was way less humor than I intended... And, little romance... Fuu. Reviews, please? __:3_


	2. Chapter 2

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: So, at first I planned to make a continuation if this gets some attention. And yes, it did. *uwoooh* Thank you, peeps, for the reviews~_

* * *

_**[Mount Takao, Tokyo, Japan]**_

"Now, what on Sibyl are we going to do to get them outta there?" Kagari asked, voice worried.

"Beats me," Kougami returned, taking out a cigarette and a lighter.

"_KOU-CHAN!_ You have to answer us!"

"See here. Number one, there's no communication signal. We can't call rescuers. Number two, we can't go back down and call for rescuers. It's too far, and it is against the rules to go without an Inspector. You have to change the question, so I can tell you the real answer."

Kagari raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Change the question." Kougami lighted his cigarette and took a drag, putting back the lighter inside his pocket.

Masaoka chuckled. "There goes his joke."

They grew silent for a few seconds. Birds chirped. Cicadas buzzed. The wind blew. They heard a faint shout from Ginoza underground, asking for help.

"_OI! HELP US HERE! DON'T DARE LEAVE US! OR ELSE!"_

Until Yayoi sighed.

"What on _earth_ are we going to do?"

Kougami gave a satisfied smile.

"Get your ropes, Kunizuka, Kagari. Masaoka and I will pull the Inspectors up. Shion... Stand by. You can do their first aid, if they have any wounds or such."

They followed.

"I didn't get his joke, honestly," Kagari said, pulling out the neatly-tied-up rope from his backpack. Shion gave a light laugh.

"You asked 'What on Sibyl'. And probably, he was in the mood to make jokes, so he only gave answers related to the System. Do you understand now?"

Kagari made a bored face. "He really sucks at making jokes."

"He asked you to change the question. The answer is 'What on earth'. If you told him that, he will give answers based off what normal, unguided-by-Sibyl people would do," Yayoi added.

"_YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!"_ Kagari gave a comeback.

* * *

_**[Meanwhile...]**_

Neither of them spoke to each other for the past five minutes. And, thankfully, it was a little dark in the pit. If it wasn't, they would see each other's flushed faces. It was purely silent inside the pit.

Until they heard Kagari shout _"KOU-CHAN! You have to answer us!"_

Ginoza clicked his tongue. "This is bad. Inspectors shouldn't leave Enforcers on their own..."

"Um, Ginoza-san... I'm pretty sure they won't leave..."

"How can you be so sure?" he snapped back.

"I-"

Ginoza stood up.

"_OI! HELP US HERE! DON'T DARE LEAVE US! OR ELSE!" _the raven-haired Inspector suddenly yelled. Akane had to cover her ears at the sudden noise.

He huffed and sat down, clenching his fists. He really didn't like going against rules. It would only ruin him, just like what it did to his former partner, the jet black-haired male Enforcer.

"Why don't you rest for a bit, Ginoza-san? Surely they will help us get up using their ropes... Then, we need to keep our strength and use it later for climbing up again."

Her companion sighed. He sat down the dirty soil.

"First of all..."

Akane tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Why are there some pits on the mountain?"

It was just then that the thought crossed their minds.

"Come to think of it..."

"_Miners that used to dig for kinda rare minerals here~" _came the lab analyst's drawling voice from above. The stranded duo from below the earth looked up, seeing Shion examining them from the edge of the pit. _"I heard you."_

"Hurry up. It's hot in here," Ginoza ordered. Shion's lips contorted into a pout.

"_How bossy..." _She stood up and went away from the edge.

The stranded Inspectors waited. Ginoza's arms were crossed, and he was tapping impatiently on the soil, wishing to be rescued in a jiffy. Akane, on the other hand, waited patiently for the Enforcers, leaning against the soil-wall.

* * *

_**[Meanwhile, Above the Pit...]**_

"Why did you bring your dragon kite?"

Kagari turned to the emotionless Enforcer with a "huh?". He was almost finished unwinding his rope when Yayoi suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar toy of his inside his wide-open backpack, which she just knew about days ago.

"Whut. I want to fly a kite once we reach the top!"

Kagari, done with the unwinding, gave the rope to old man Masaoka. Then suddenly, he gave a muffled giggle, which earned a look from Yayoi and the old man. Kougami raised an eyebrow. Shion wore a bored face like always.

"What happened to him...?" Masaoka asked.

"He's being insane," Yayoi said, irking.

"Nuuuu~thing..." Kagari drawled, finally giving the rope to the old man. He went back to his bag, the insane gears of his mind rolling.

"Dragon kite, huh... I remember... Gino-san is..." Kagari mumbled to himself. He suddenly gave a muffled laugh.

"Wait!" he called out to the others. He stood up and walked close to them, carrying his black dragon kite.

"Now what is it?" Kougami asked, a little impatient.

"I want to prank the two," Kagari, careful that the Inspectors below would hear, smirked as he said those words.. Yayoi gave a disgusted look. Shion smirked, as well. "You told me that Gino is afraid of ghosts, ya? After you two came back from the case where you became lost in the-"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You told an amazing lie that ghosts lived in the abandoned hotel and-"

And perhaps, Kougami was in the perfect mood to make something humorous. He took the kite from Kagari's hands. "Yeah. And, great idea, by the way," he returned, seemingly able to read the young Enforcer's mind.

"My son is afraid of...ghosts?" Masaoka asked. Kougami nodded. The old Enforcer suddenly chuckled.

Yayoi, after the brief prank-planning meeting, went straight to Kagari and gave him a fairly strong knock on the head.

* * *

_**[Below the Pit, Yes...]**_

"They're taking so long..." Ginoza muttered.

Akane remained silent. Still as patient as ever. Seriously, Ginoza needed to be as patient as her, so his Hue and Crime Coefficient wouldn't rise by a few points, which reflected how stressed he was at work or at the mere actions of his colleagues, which could be dangerous, since if he ever became stressed until it reached the PP reading of one-hundred, he could be judged a latent criminal.

No wonder Akane's Hue was constantly Powder Blue, unlike his.

Anyways, they looked up as they heard Masaoka's reassuring voice from above. Kougami was there, as well, next to him. They were the strongest of the remaining people above, so they were the ones who would pull them up.

"Here, grab the ropes."

Ginoza blinked. He thought he heard a hint of a suppressed chuckle behind the sentence. Kougami looked unreadable, but his steel black eyes seemed to glint, even from the dark view below. The two Enforcers let the ropes down, to the relief of the two Inspectors.

They grabbed the nylon black ropes and set into climbing – rappelling.

Halfway up...

For that moment, halfway up, Ginoza and Akane's hearts beat fast in fear. They let out a yell. Once again, they fell back at the dirty soil, buttocks painful from the impact.

_Thud._

Shivering, they stared at the monstrosity between Masaoka and Kougami.

_A...black...ghostly-looking dragon._

The monstrosity just suddenly emerged between the two Enforcers, letting out a fairly loud "_WOOO_!".

It was the first time Ginoza showed (the girl he likes) Akane how he looked like when he was scared. Pale and shaking.

He hated how he was scared of ghosts...

They were totally hugging each other, mumbling a shaking "_no...no...a..a d-dragon..._".

From the view below, it looked so real.

But then, the two Enforcers suddenly burst into a fit of insane laughter.

Suddenly realizing that they were hugging each other, Ginoza and Akane released each other, blushing furiously.

"_Oi, Kougami! Masaoka! What were you thinking! Lift us up! NOW!_" Ginoza raged. The two Enforcers still couldn't stop laughing, the image of the two Inspectors hugging each other still invading their minds.

Kagari emerged from behind the dragon kite, also in a fit of laughter. "Priceless!"

Ginoza clicked his tongue, annoyed by the small game they started. Akane was fidgeting. Steam seemed to emerge from her head as she was embarrassed by what she and her colleague just did.

"If I only had a Dominator, and if there were a signal, I would definitely-"

"Ginoza-san, please calm down... We can't get out if you're like this," Akane's (kind of nervous) voice interjected, making the veteran Inspector sigh.

They finally climbed up safely. The three and Shion was still laughing, while Yayoi was suppressing hers. Her cheeks were red from the suppression, but she was able to retain her serious face.

Ginoza aimed a knock at Kougami and Kagari's head, making them yelp.

"You idiots. Prepare yourselves when we return at the CID."

Akane was examining herself for any injuries, but she just had fairly few scratches. She opened her backpack to patch them up with bandages with Shion helping her. Her clothes were all soiled, but she didn't mind them.

Ginoza's glasses were scratched, so he was muttering something like "It would ruin my PP reading...". He also inspected himself of injuries.

He kept his spectacles in his bag, and the memories of Akane and him deep down the pit invaded his brain.

"_You look quite...handsome...without them..."_

He shook his head to get rid of it. So, annoyed, they continued the hike without his glasses.

Thankfully, there were no more pits, so they enjoyed skipping and hopping over boulders and tree roots. Soon, they reached the top. There was a spot with enough wide space, so Kagari took out his ridiculous kite again and made it fly. The others were having a small picnic – eating some chips and whatnot.

* * *

_**[Soon, Sooner and Soonest – The Day After the Next Day, Work Hours Resumed]**_

"I can't...work..."

"Ugh, my sexy legs..."

"Ojou-chan, how are you?"

"I...think I'm fi- Ouch..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ginoza was typing up a report, but he was obviously flinching. His legs were painful after the hike, and if he shifted them to avoid numbing, it would seem like needles pricked him.

Shion was by-standing at the First Unit's office after returning her findings about the evidence related to the case they were previously working on before their days off began. She couldn't walk a lot, thanks to the tiring hike.

Yayoi, still determined to keep her composed face, kept on typing up the report. Though her legs were also sore.

Kagari was lazily slumping on his swivel chair. His legs were raised on his desk, attempting to relax them. He didn't bother to make even a single sentence of the report they were supposed to type up.

Kougami seemed satisfied with his vacation, and thanks to his usual workouts, he didn't have a sore-body problem. He even thought of it as great exercise. He was smoking and working as usual.

Masaoka seemed fine, too, but his legs were a little sore. But not sore enough to make him complain. Like Kougami, the hike was great exercise for him.

Akane was seated on her spot, legs also sore, as well as her buttocks, thanks to the impact they received from falling down the pit. Though she tried working and doing her best. But her memories of her and Ginoza in the pit were practically haunting her.

She would not going to take them to hiking anymore. She should have thought of going to somewhere near, instead. Like a decent restaurant or something.

* * *

_AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu: Haha. Weird ending. Reviews, please?_


End file.
